Cuatro latidos a la vez
by merry kirkland
Summary: Alfred y Arthur seran unidos, por algo mas fuerte de lo que pudieron haber imaginado al convertirse en historiadores, pues algo de pasado vendra para cambiarles la vida. Una oportunidad!
1. Rumania Siglo XVII

**Disclaimer: **ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo hago sto por amor a los fics, al yaoi y al usuk.

**Advertencias: **no ninguna, jejeje por ahorita.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro latidos a la vez<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Rumania siglo XVII<strong>

"_**Hoy nos han separado, dictado sentencia de que nuestro amor no es posible, y sin embargo estaremos juntos, en corazón y alma, eternamente"**_

_Rumania, Siglo XVII, casa de los Anghel, afueras de la ciudad de Arad._

-Te amo-dijo el chico de cabellera chocolate rojizo.

-Ya también-contesto conteniendo el llanto el joven rubio.

-Nada te va a pasar, te lo prometo.

Los golpes en el portón de la casa se hicieron más fuertes.

-Solo úsalo y nada te pasara-volvió hablar el de cabellera obscura.

Acababan de entrar el vestíbulo.

-No lo hagas-callo víctima de la desesperación.

-Sabes que lo tengo que hacer, y tú tienes que esconderte-hablaba con calma y serenidad.

-Pero Dragos…

-Shhh, te amo, algún día estaremos juntos, no aquí, no ahora, pero algún día podremos ser felices, y concluiremos esta historia, nuestra dulce historia.

Se oía los pasos en la escalera, presurosos y firmes de la multitud que se aproximaba a uno de los pisos más altos.

-Entonces ¿confías?

-Siempre-el joven rubio sonaba más calmado.

-Te amo.

-Igual yo.

-Nos veremos…

-…y seremos felices.

-Exacto, ahora ponte el medallón, escóndete bien y mañana escapa, vete lejos, vete al norte del continente, ve a esa isla situada lejos, no regreses y por nada del mundo reveles la existencia de setes como nosotros.

-Entonces…

-Si, en cuanto te coloques el medallón dejaras de serlo, al igual que pasara cuando yo me ponga el mío-saco de su bolsillo un medallón casi igual al que tenía el más joven- pero sobretodo, se feliz-se acercó para besar sus labios, luego su frente y con sus dedos limpio esas traicioneras lagrimas-Siempre te amare, Janez .

-Es una promesa, confía en mí, hare todo lo que me dijiste, y más.

La puerta del estudio era forzada, el momento del adiós estaba ahí; corrió a esconderse, cumpliendo el ponerse el medallón, el cual le causaba cierta sensación algo extraña.

Escucho mucho ruido, demasiada gente gritando, diciendo cosas que no podía identificar, y de un momento a otro, solo hubo silencio.

Todo había acabado para ellos…por el momento.

A pesar de que quería regresar al estudio, obedeció el quedarse hasta que los suaves y crueles rayos del sol rumano se posaron en la habitación, donde estaba.

Salió con el corazón en una mano, y casi desfallece al encontrar el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amado Dragos, el chico rumano que le robo el corazón.

Como pudo y sin levantar sospechas tomo su cuerpo, llevándolo a su lugar favorito, si, aquel lugar solo para los dos, aquel lugar varado en la nada y en la eternidad.

Y después de tres meses un 19 de enero se encontraba en lo que hoy se conoce como…Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>Hola!, bueno como muchos ya se habran dado cuenta, este es un fic nuevo, asi, recien salido del horno, de mi mente yaoista, jajaja.<p>

Y bueno aprovecho para aclarar varios, varios puntos:

1. Sera **usuk**, como todos los que yo he escrito, así que si, si está en la sección correcta.

2. Este fic, como verán es algo diferente a lo que yo he escrito, pues aquí se manejara un **universo alterno, en dos fechas**, después lo verán, se lo prometo.

3. La historia en sí, sucederá toda en **Rumania, no se preocupen Alfred y Arthur pronto llegaran a este viejo país del este de Europa.**

4. **La pareja principal será Usuk**, pero habrá otra pareja también sumamente importante.

5. **Dragos y Janez**, son esa pareja, y bueno se preguntaran ¿Quiénes diablos son esos tipos?, pues muy fácil:

-**Dragos Anghel**, es Rumania, pero como este es un universo alterno, le puse un nombre humano y bien rumano, físicamente será como todos los fanarts que se pueden encontrar en internet (esta súper lindo y sexy).

-**Janez Margon** (Janez es nombre de chico), es Eslovenia, pero igual que Rumania tenia que tener nombre humano, pero este lo tome de una página de donde también está la apariencia física de este amiguito, si a alguien le interesa saber cómo es, les puedo poner el link.

-Las descripciones físicas se verán mas adelante, y como no se que personalidad tiene les pondré una muy linda que se acople a la historia.

-Y es **Rumania x Eslovenia**.

**-¿Por qué Eslovenia?, lo verán mas adelante.**

4. ¿Por cierto ya tengo las ideas bastante claras para los primero capítulos, todas excepto una, y aquí requiero que me ayuden, tienen que elegir entre estas:

a) **Franada**, y poner **Ivan** para darle un poco de celos a Alfred, obvio sin que Arthur se de cuenta de que Ivan existe.

b) **Prucan**, y poner a **Francia** intentando darle celos a Alfred. Solo celos porque no pasara nada, entre Francia y Arthur.

-Esto se los pregunto porque sera importante en alguna parte del fic.

5. Como será algo un poco más complejo de lo que escrito, **no duden en comentarme sus dudas**, en serio, **estaré mas que encantada en resolvérselas.**

6. **Gracias por haber leído esto, y pues espero subir en cuanto antes el próximo capítulo.**

**Proximo capitulo: dos historiadores.**


	2. Dos historiadores

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia, ni los personajes de este fic, me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: ah? no ninguna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Dos historiadores <strong>

"_**Lo importante no es la apariencia, si no lo que este puede significar"**_

**_Londres, Inglaterra, Siglo XX_**

Era hermoso, un fino trabajo, de alta calidad de material, apariencia delicada, y aun así no parecía que hubiese sido hecho por manos humanas.

Arthur Kirkland, historiador e investigador ingles tenía entre sus manos un misterioso medallón, de plata obscura, no era porque estuviera sucia, ya que sorprendentemente no era así, sino que simplemente el color de aquel material parece ser así, simplemente así; aunque tenía forma circular, poseía el grabado de una media luna, con pequeñas incrustaciones color vino, las cuales no eran muchas, y por eso no era un trabajo rebuscado, pero aun así era un hermoso objeto.

Un misterio, si eso era aquella pieza, que colgaba de una fina cadena. No sabía que significada aquel grabado, ni de dónde o qué periodo venia, lo único que sabía era la inscripción atrás del medallón.

"_**În România e inima mea, cu tine"**_

"_En Rumania esta mi corazón, junto a ti"_

¿Así que su destino estaba en aquel lejano país de Europa del este?

-Señorita, necesito un vuelo hacia Rumania, lo antes posible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arad, Rumania, Siglo XX<em>**

No era normal encontrarse algo así, algo de aparente gran valor, en un lugar abandonado.

Pero como el orgulloso hijo de la madre libertad y estadounidense de nacimiento y de corazón, así como historiador e investigador, tenía que aceptar ese desafío que le había impuesto el destino, por eso tenía que descifrar lo que representaba aquel medallón.

Después de limpiarle un poco el lodo, lo volteo para comenzar con su cometido.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué es esto?- acerco la parte trasera de aquella pieza a la luz, y alcanzo a leer algo.

-Din Slovenia vine inima mea, cu tine-lo volvió a leer-De Eslovenia viene mi corazón, junto a ti.

* * *

><p>Tal vez los dos historiadores, ignoraban la fuerza detrás de ese misterio, ignoraban la historia que poseían esas joyas…tal vez ignoraban que sus vidas acababan de hacer un pacto con algo inexplicable…simplemente ignoraban que serían unidos, por ese misterio, del cual nunca podrían escapar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Primero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, <strong>la verdad estaba un poco insegura sobre si sería bien aceptada esta historia, pero al parecer algunas si la quieren, y eso me alegra mucho.

**Segundo**, todavía no he tomado la decisión, porque todavía me esperare hasta que haga el quinto capítulo, pero al parecer la opción del Prucan y Francia va ganando, pero solo por un voto, así que todo puede pasar.

Tercero, estos dos primeros solo son como para establecer la idea general, por eso son muy cortitos, **pero les prometo que el tercer capítulo será aún más largo.**

**Próximo capítulo: Encuentros accidentados.**


	3. Encuentros accidentados

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: no, para nada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Encuentros desafortunados<strong>

"_**Porque el primer paso fue el de conocerte"**_

Había llegado a Bucarest, dispuesto a ponerse a investigar en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Y así lo hizo, claro después de comer, llego al museo principal, donde pregunto por piezas con parentesco a la que tenía, pero el encargado le contesto que no poseían ninguna con semejanza a esa; pero que curiosamente hacia dos días había recibido las fotos de una pieza con una identidad parecida, preguntando por lo mismo que él.

-Y ¿de dónde mandaron las fotos?

-De Arad, está en el oeste del país.

-Y por casualidad, ¿conoce el nombre de la persona?

-Lo siento Señor Kirkland, pero lo único que sé, es que es un historiador extranjero, y bueno actualmente se encuentra en Arad.

-Muchas gracias Señor Basescu.

-De nada, si encuentro algo de información, se la enviare en cuanto me sea posible.

-De nuevo gracias.

* * *

><p>Y con esa corta visita a la capital de aquel místico país, emprendió un nuevo viaje hacia Arad, lo cual fue un tanto difícil, pues los viajes hacia ese lugar no eran nada comunes, pero al final, logro llegar.<p>

Arad en si no era tan grande, pero era un lindo lugar donde vivir, era tranquilo, un tanto clásico y conservador.

Fue hasta un hotel, que se encontraba en el centro, se registró, y dejo su equipaje.

Pregunto a los empleados, si le podían dar información sobre alguna biblioteca cercana, a lo que los trabajadores le indicaron que a unas dos cuadras podría hallar una.

Y así era, la biblioteca no estaba tan retirada del hotel; por fuera se veía como una casona muy, pero muy vieja, pero por dentro se podía ver estantes de libros por un lado y por otro.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿conoce algún libro sobre medallones o algo e símbolos de piezas de joyería tradicionales?

-Buenas tardes, si no me equivoco, un libro como tal no hay, mmm, pero si busca en el libro de las familias de Arad, podrá tal vez encontrar algo de interés, ya que muchas piezas antiguas se hacían en base de los escudos familiares. Si lo quiere, lo podrá encontrar al fondo, en el último pasillo.

-Muchas gracias- y con eso Arthur se dirigió hacia donde la bibliotecaria la había señalado.

En cuanto llego al fondo de la biblioteca, comenzó a buscarlo, hasta que pudo divisarlo.

-Oh, ahí está-acerco la mano para tomar aquel libro, de apariencia gastada, y de un tono vino.

Al posar su mano en el lomo del libro, sintió como una mano ajena se colocaba encima de la suya, tratando de obtener el mismo ejemplar.

Volteo su vista, y…

-Wow!-tiro el libro del susto que se llevó al encontrarse demasiado cerca de un par de ojos azules, por cierto a su parecer muy lindos, que se encontraban tras unas gafas de medio marco. Casi se va para atrás de la impresión.

-¿Estas bien?-le sonrió aquel extraño joven.

-Ah?, si, si estoy bien-recobró la compostura.

-Lo siento-se agacho para recoger el libro- ¿Vas a ocuparlo?

-Si-soltó secamente.

-Hahaha, eres gracioso.

El británico prefirió ignorar eso.

-Me llamo Alfred, vengo de los geniales Estados Unidos, soy historiador y un héroe…-

Arthur comenzó a ignorarlo, y solo escuchaba palabras al azar, que en su opinión eran una tontería.

-blablablá…hamburguesa…4 de julio…malteadas…blablablá… alienígenas…vine a Rumania…investigación…Arad…caminando…blablablá…medallón…-

Un momento eso si era intrigante.

-Wait a moment!, ¿qué dijiste sobre un medallón?

-Ah?...a eso, es que desde que vine a Arad acostumbro todas las tardes salir a caminar, y pues el otro día me topé con un extraño medallón, y es por eso que yo también necesito el libro.

-¿De pura casualidad puedo verlo?

-Claro- y el americano comenzó a buscar en la chamarra de aviador que llevaba, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba- Aquí esta.

-...God save the queen…- Arthur no podía creer lo que veía.

Era un medallón de oro viejo, de la misma forma que el suyo, solo que este tenía un medio sol en una esquina, e incrustaciones color vino-No lo puedo creer…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…-y empezó a buscar en el bolsillo de sum chaqueta-Mira.

-Wow!, this is awesome , es idéntico al mío, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-En Inglaterra.

-Mmm, que raro, que estas piezas tan iguales se encontraran en lugares tan diferentes, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, tienes razón.

-Bueno, entonces….mmm, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Jamás te lo dije, git.

-Hahaha, eres gracioso.

-Idiot.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?

-Porque, si no te has dado cuenta, este héroe, tiene el medallón compañero del que tú tienes, y al parecer creo que tú también eres historiador, y quieres resolver este misterio.

-Tu, gran bas…-no termino de decir lo que realmente iba a decir, porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo el americano tenía razón-…me llamo Arthur Kirkland.

-Oh, vaya que lindo nombre-sonrió haciendo sonrojar al ojiverde británico.

-Y bien, ¿qué has descubierto?

-Realmente nada, yo solo he buscado piezas similares, por eso quise venir a esta biblioteca a buscar un poco de información.

-Y ¿qué estamos esperando?

Y con esas lindas palabras de aliento por parte del inglés, ambos se pusieron a leer cada una de las familias que venían en aquel polvoriento libro.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando Arthur encontró algo interesante.

-Alfred, mira.

-¿Qué?

-Lee, esto.

Y con eso el americano tomo el libro y se dispuso a leer la biografía de uno de los miembros de esas antiguas familias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ghenadie Moldoveanu Iliescu (Ghenadie III de Arad) 1650-1718<strong>_

_Nace en Arad, Rumania, un 19 de agosto de 1650 el primogénito de Ghenadie Moldoveanu (ii) y de Daciana Iliescu. Aristócrata de nacimiento y miembro de la organización de nobles de Arad. _

_Hombre que disfrutaba de la buena vida; no hay datos de lo que fue su niñez, la cual al parecer estuvo rodeada de lujo, como el resto de su vida._

_A la edad de diecinueve años toma posesión de la fortuna de los Moldoveanu, a al muerte de su padre._

_Entre 1671 y 1672 contribuyo con información acerca de seres sobrenaturales, vinculando a un noble, también residente de Arad, del cual tampoco se tienen datos concretos, pero se sospecha que era el heredero de los Anghel. Dicha información resultó ser falsa, restándole credibilidad, lo cual lo obligo a irse de Arad por un año._

_En 1673 regreso, pero con una actitud diferente, más seria, y relajada, lo cual era muy raro en el joven rumano. _

_Por tradición familiar tenía que desposarse, por eso se casó con una joven perteneciente también a una familia de alto estatus social, de nombre Mincela Goldenberg. La relación con esta fue casi nula, pues todos sabían que no la amaba, pero a pesar de esto tuvieron un hijo, el cual respondía al nombre de Janez Moldoveanu, la adoración de su padre._

_Ghenadie posterior al nacimiento de su primer y último hijo, comenzó a hacer varios viajes a Eslovenia, y también varias investigaciones. En 1689 participo en la defensa de Liubliana (Eslovenia), lo cual mucho no pudieron comprender el porqué, ya no tenía nada en relación a este país del este de Europa._

_Muere el 9 de Octubre de 1718, a la edad de 68 años. Justo antes de morir pronuncio lo siguiente: _

"_La fel ca şi faptul că mor, 46 ani au trecut de la ultima dată când l-am văzut, şi nu este încă o zi care nu cred că de, dreptul de a muri, precum şi, pentru că eu stau departe de mine, mor la fel ca faptul că, Ziua se incheie meu joc doar să moară, iar ziua în care într-adevăr pierdut." _

"_(Justo morir así, 46 años han pasado desde la última vez que lo vi, y aun así no hay día que no piense en él, justo es morir así, pues yo lo aleje de mí, justo morir así, el mismo día en que termine mi juego, justo es morir así, el día en que de verdad te perdí)"_

_Estas palabras se mantuvieron intactas, pues mando a unos de sus sirvientes a que las anotara, para capturarlas en una placa, la cual debía ser colocada afuera de su casa, la cual después sería utilizada como la biblioteca local._

_El sirviente aparte de anotar esas palabras también anoto un poco de la vida de su amo, por desgracia algunos detalles se perdieron con el tiempo, al igual que l enigma de la persona misteriosa que vivió en los recuerdos del noble, hasta sus últimos momentos. De esto lo único que se sabe, es de las iniciales que mando grabar en la empuñadura de la espada, y del escudo que usaría en la batalla que libro en Eslovenia, las cuales eran "J.M" _

* * *

><p>Termino de leer, y volteo a ver a su europeo compañero.<p>

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver con los medallones?

-Alfred, dime cuales eran las iniciales que mención a la biografía.

-¿J. M?

-Yes- y ahora volteo su medallón, y se lo acerco al estadounidense- ¿qué iniciales haya aquí?

Alfred se acercó un poco para leer la parte de atrás del medallón plateado, y debajo de un texto, pudo ver un par de letras.

-J.M

-Exacto.

-Artie, tú crees que ese tipo tenga que ver con los medallones.

-Pues, estuve leyendo, y en todo el libro no volví a encontrar estas iniciales, así que tal vez pueda ser el caso.

-Wow, pues tendríamos que ir a buscar un poco de pistas al lugar donde residió.

-Según este libro, Ghenadie vivió en donde hoy es la biblioteca local, ósea donde estamos ahora.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?, espero que les guste este fic, tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirlo.<p>

Por cierto, tomare en cuenta una opción que me dio una chica que dejo un lindo review, asi que si no les molesta volvere a preguntar, ¿que prefieren?

**A) Franda, con Ivan dandole celos a Alfred, (obvio sin que llege a ser si quiera un intento de Rus x uk)**

**B)Prucan, con Francis, dandole celos (obvio sin que llege a ser si quiera un intento de fru x uk,)**

**C) Franada, con Gilbert, dandole celos (obvio sin que llege a ser si quiera un intento de pru x uk)**

Les prometo que todos los nombres de los personajes extras d este fic son rumanos, por eso no son comunes, y hasta algunos suenan bastante extraño.

Bucarest: Capital de Rumania.

Arad: Situada en el oeste de Rumania, pertenece a la región del Banato.

El nombre de Ghenadie existe, y de hecho significa noble.

Y contestando una pregunta: Si este fic, será de romance, tanto entre Usuk como Dragos y Janez.


	4. JM

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: todavia no, pero prometo que habra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: J. M. <strong>

_**"Tu recuerdo conducira al mas bello amor"**_

Al preguntar si había acceso de investigación a la parte de arriba, su petición fue negada, lo cual no podía quedarse así. Salieron de la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto el inglés.<p>

-Pues, tendremos que entrar.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, yo he estado aquí por más tiempo, y como esta zona es muy segura no hay mucha vigilancia, así que podríamos aprovechar la noche.

-Pero…

-No acepto objeciones Iggy.

-¿Qué dijiste?-la verdad esta vez el ojiverde no había escuchado lo que le había dicho

-Dije …cierto, ¿en dónde te estas quedando?

-En el hotel del centro.

-Wow! Yo también.

-Bloody luck.

-Entonces vamos Artie, tenemos que buscar unas linternas, y unas herramientas, por si es necesario forzar unas cuantas cerraduras.

-What?

* * *

><p>Como había dicho el americano, las calles cerca de la biblioteca se encontraban solitarias, lo cual hizo muy fácil su introducción al edificio.<p>

Ya adentro, pudieron notar lo viejo que era ese lugar, lleno de telarañas, y de mucha humedad.

Buscando un poco de información, o de algo que les sirviera, se dieron cuenta de que al sitio le faltaban muebles, y accesorios.

Caminaron los pasillos, escalofriantes, y cabe agregar que la casa era muy fría, espaciosa, grande y fría.

-Artie, ¿crees, qué aquí haya fantasmas?

-Pues…-Arthur iba a decir que sí, pero al ver el estado de casi muerto de miedo del estadounidense, lo hizo recapacitar-…no, no creo.

-Todavía no encontramos nada que nos ayude, pero creo que fue buena idea usar los medallones en el cuello-señalo Alfred.

-Bueno, creo que así será más difícil que se pierdan, y podremos traerlos por todos lados.

Arthur, de repente sintió un poco extraño, y sintió como si debieran seguir una ruta que el desconocía, por lo que comenzó a caminar, sin saber por dónde, dejando un poco intrigado al americano.

Camino, por donde, se podría decir sus instintos lo llevaron, a un cuarto del tercer piso, que quedaba después de pasar innumerable puertas, y de cruzar por larguísimos corredores, pero al parecer había valido la pena, pues en esa habitación, sola y gastada, su encontraba colgado aun en el pared un cuadro.

Era un gran cuadro, enmarcado con uno de los más lindos diseños, que en sus vidas hubieran visto. Era una pintura, muy realista, de un chico no mayor de los diecinueve años, con cabello rubio un poco debajo de las orejas, con algunos mechones largos, poseedor de una tierna mirada en un tono café miel, era un joven al parecer amable y alegre.

-Hay algo que me llama de esta pintura-señalo el americano.

-¿De esta?

-Yes-contesto sin dejar de mirar el retrato polvoriento.

-Que raro, pasa algo similar conmigo-Arthur acerco su mano a la parte inferior del marco, para retirar el polvo, y dejar a la vista unas letras.

Alfred acerco un poco la linterna y leyó el nombre que ahí había- Ja...Janez Mar…Margon, ¿Janez?, eso suena a nombre de chica.

-Tonto, Janez en algunos países es nombre de hombre, ignorante- paro por unos momentos- por ejemplo en Eslo…Eslovenia.

-Ah?

-Alfred, préstame tu medallón, please.

El estadounidense le paso lo que le acababa de pedir el británico, sin entender mucho de lo que se trataba.

Ya con la antigüedad en sus manos, Arthur le dio la vuelta para leer en voz alta lo que venía al reverso-De Eslovenia viene mi corazón, junto a ti.

-Espera Iggy, que no acaso en la biografía de ese tipo, no decía algo sobre que había ido a Eslovenia.

-Tienes razón-el ojiverde lo medito un poco hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- Oye ¿por qué me llamaste Iggy?

-Porque suena lindo, y es una divertida historia que luego te voy a contar- le sonrió de manera heroica.

-Git, bueno intento de héroe, vamos por aquí- señalo hacia una puerta que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación.

-Ok.

* * *

><p>Y así caminaron por un pasillo después de haber cruzado la puerta. El corredor, como el resto de la casa, estaba vacío de muebles y accesorio.<p>

-Mira Alfred, ven aquí hay un cuadro.

El mencionado se acercó a donde se encontraba su compañero.

En este caso la pintura correspondía a un joven de veintidós años, este era mucho más alto que Janez. Chico de pálida tez, de cabellera negra y con unos azulados ojos.

-Creo que este es Ghenadie Moldoveanu-comento el anglosajón, mientras intentaba leer la placa del marco.

Por otra parte Alfred, sin saber porque, tan solo ver a ese sujeto, su sangre hervía en coraje injustificado, mientras en su mente resonaba una risa, y una arrogante voz hacia retumbar la frase…"El será mío, como siempre debió ser".

Pero su enojo aumento más al ver a Arthur viendo con tanta inocencia esa pintura, que no lo tenía nada tranquilo a él.

-Alfred, are you ok?

-Oh, yes-suspiro-creo que es la casa, ya sabes, esta vieja, polvorienta y es aterradora.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos.

-¡Good idea!

Arthur y Alfred regresaron por el pasillo de donde habían venido, el ojiverde iba adelante.

Al llegar a la habitación con el cuadro del joven sonriente, Alfred volteo a ver por el pasillo, sin saber el porqué; pero juro que escucho de nuevo esa risa prepotente. Un tanto asustado y perturbado bajo la mirada, encontrando un libro.

-Iggy.

-No me digas así.

-Mira-recogió el libro y se lo mostro.

Ambos acordaron llevárselo para investigar un poco, y en cuanto lo terminaran de revisar, lo regresarían a aquel sitio.

* * *

><p>-Esto es una reliquia-señalo Arthur, ya de regreso al hotel.<p>

-Bueno no tanto como tú.

-¿Qué dijiste gordo?

-Ah, nada Artie-lo pensó un poco-…yo no estoy gordo, solo estoy rellenito-hizo un puchero, robándole un sonrojo al europeo.

-Hablando en serio, git, esto es del siglo XVII aproximadamente, todavía está escrito a puño y letra.

-¿Y qué dice?

-No gran cosa, es un poco de rumano antiguo, pero según yo, aquí habla sobre el día más feliz de su vida.

-Wow!, ¿qué más?-pregunto emocionado el chico de gafas.

-Bueno, dice…"Hoy la vida me ha sonreído, hoy glorioso 23 de marzo, creo que es tan maravilloso que anotare que es de 1667"…

-Ese tipo tenía problemas.

-Shut up, estoy leyendo-el británico le dedico una de sus miradas asesinas-"…es de 1667, bendito día en el que desperté, desperté y viví, porque te conocí, a ti, mi adorado niño de catorce primaveras, mi adorado Janez Margon.!

-Vaya pedófilo.

-Bueno, haciendo cuentas en ese año Ghenadie ha de haber tenido unos 17 años.

-Entonces, uno de los medallones era de Janez y el otro de Ghenadie-dedujo Alfred.

-Sí, y no-suspiro el inglés- uno de los medallones si es de Janez, por las iniciales J.M, pero tu medallón tiene las de D. A.

-Entonces, eso es un seguiremos buscando, tu y yo-sonrió dulcemente.

-Git.

* * *

><p>Ya en el hotel, Alfred invito al británico a pasar a su cuarto.<p>

-Sabes Artie-comenzó a hablar el americano acostado en su cama, mientras Arthur lo veía sentado desde una silla-No conozco mucho a cerca de Ghenadie, pero no confió mucho en él.

-A ¿Qué te refieres?

-No sé, es como si supiera quien era el, y como si Ghenadie hubiera hecho algo muy malo, no me inspira confianza-mientras hablaba inconscientemente, llevaba su mano al medallón-A pesar de ser una simple pintura, me transmitió mucho.

-Alfred-el inglés se paró para dirigirse a la puerta-…a mí me pasa lo mismo, no puedo dejar de tener un mal presentimiento sobre el-sus miradas se cruzaron en momento de complicidad-Bunas noches Alfred-salió del cuarto.

-Buenas noches Janez.

El corazón británico se aceleró, llevando sus manos a la pieza que colgaba de su cuello, y reconociendo esas palabras, como si de un vago sueño se tratase, solo atinó a decir casi al llegar a su habitación, y con una tierna sonrisa-…Dragos.

* * *

><p>Taran!, bueno este es el cuarto capitulo, y pues creo que ya esta un poco mas confuso,<strong> asi que cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan, acerca de que no entiendan algo, no duden en hacermela<strong>, pues estare encantada de responderselas, no importa cuantas sean.

**¿En serio van entendiendo?**

**Por cierto asi van los resultados de las opciones:**

A) Franada, Ivan: 1 voto

B) Prucan, Francis: 2 votos

C) Franada, Prusia: 5 votos.

Y pues bueno, esperare **solo hasta el proximo capitulo**, haber que pasa, mientras aqui les dejo el titulo del proximo capitulo:

**Proximo capitulo: ¿De dónde lo sacaste?**

Nos vemos!


	5. ¿Donde lo encontraste?

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Advertencias. ninguna, por ahorita.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: ¿Dónde lo encontraste?<strong>

"_**Tan grande el camino a la felicidad, tan pequeño al lado de nuestro amor"**_

"Tres años de infinita paz, y hoy 25 de abril (1670), caen ante el temor todos mis esfuerzos por ganarme su corazón, todos peligran ante tu llegada, misterioso personaje, al cual tomare desde hoy como una amenaza, un rival más, anqué apenas llegaste a cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el, siempre hay que tener esto presente, o ¿no?, verdad D….ag…s …ngh"

Era lo que leía una y otra vez en aquel gastado libro, pues a pesar d ser madrugada, no lograba que le diera sueño, y por eso Arthur, había decidió adelantar un poco la investigación…pero por más que intentaba, eso no coincidía, pues el nombre se encontraba demasiado borroso como para saber cuál era.

* * *

><p>Aproximadamente al medio día se encontraban desayunando. Arthur le contaba lo que había estado leyendo anoche.<p>

-Es muy extraño ese libro-comento el americano.

-Bueno, un poco, pero por ahora es lo único que tenemos.

-¿Y hoy qué haremos Iggy?-sonrió el ojiazul.

-Pues, quería ir al lugar donde encontraste el medallón… ¿y porque insistes el llamarme así?

-Porque Iggy es un nombre lindo…_"como tu Janez"_

-Oh, claro que si-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Entonces si quieres ir a ese lugar-se paró de la mesa- Let´s go!

-Git.

* * *

><p>El trayecto fue un poco retirado del hotel, pues se encontraba afueras de Arad, donde un inmenso bosque se extendía ante sus ojos.<p>

-¿Aquí es?

-Yes.

-¿Y por dónde?

-Bueno-dijo Alfred llevándose una de sus manos al mentón-Si no me equivoco…

-¿Si no me equivoco?

-…es por aquí-señalo a donde comenzaban los árboles.

Caminaron un poco más, pasando por altos árboles, cada vez más cerca unos de los otros; hasta que el estadounidense se detuvo.

-Hey, Iggy It´s here!

-Insisto, ¿por qué me dic…

-Porque es lindo.

Arthur volteo a ver el lugar para luego agregar-Aquí no hay nada, deberíamos dar un recorrido para ver si encontramos algo.

-¡Expedición!-grito Alfred muy emocionado.

-You are a kid.

-Maybe -sonrió pícaramente al sonrojado europeo.

Se internaron cada vez más, en busca de alguna pista, o de algo que les pudiera ayudar.

-Iggy, ve con cuidado-dijo el de lentes, cuando iban descendiendo por una especie de bajada, que en l primera parte no estaba muy inclinada, pero para abajo, tendría que descubrirlo. "_Con cuidado Janez"._

-Ha, ni que fuese tonto. _"No te preocupes por mi"_

* * *

><p>La bajada se iba haciendo cada vez más inclinada, y empezaban a aparecer rocas, las cuales se veían un tanto afiladas, pero ninguno de los dos querían comprobarlo.<p>

Descendían con cuidado, y por un tiempo no hubo nada más interesante que ver las platas y los arboles: bueno al menos por parte de Alfred, porque por parte de Arthur, algo desde hacía unos momentos había cambiado, era como si algo estuviera rondando por ahí, tal vez una criatura en busca de un bocadillo.

Y estaba seguro de que algo se escabullía cerca de ellos, entre los arboles; volteo en busca de algo, pero no vio nada, y eso era extraño.

¿Acaso esos eran pasos?

Entonces, más que una criatura, por raro que sonase, era una persona, o algo así.

Sus movimientos entre los arboles causaban tensión en el europeo.

Juraba ver una sombra pasar un tanto a su lado, y luego del otro.

La presión del lugar se hacía cada vez más grande, poniendo un ambiente pesado.

Se sentía raro, con esa extraña y a la vez inexistente presencia, a la vez que bajaban por ese inclinado lugar.

Unas ráfagas de viento chocaban contra su rostro y un poco en sus brazos.

Ligeros sonidos comenzaron a rodearlo, provocando que voltease a ver de un lado a otro, tratando de enfocar algo cerca de ahí, y por eso quito la mirada del camino y perdiendo el equilibrio.

Cayo, y rodo un poco, pues la bajada era inclinada en esa parte.

-Aww-se quejó, al intentarse poner de pie.

-¡Artie!-el americano corrió a ayudar a su ojiverde compañero-¿Estas bien?-se inclinó para quedar a la altura del otro.

-Yes-intento pararse, pero le dolía.

-Cómo vas a estar bien-dijo en un tono serio-ve que herida tienes en la pierna y en el brazo.

Y era verdad pues en la pierna tenía un feo rasguño, que había roto su pantalón-Pero no es para tanto.

Pero algo dentro del ojiazul al ver así a Arthur le causaba un poco de coraje consigo mismo por no haber evitado eso.

-Iggy, debiste de bajarte con cuidado-le dijo en un tono dulce y comprensivo, que hizo que el inglés se sonrojara un poco-Ven te ayudo-le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a parar, pero por una extraña y perturbadora razón, había ahora otra persona tomando la mano del británico.

-Caer de esa forma es poco Awesome.

* * *

><p>Taran: bueno esto es todo por hoy. lamento el retraso, pero como comente en mi otro fic, estaba leyendo algo que ya tenia muy atrasado y por eso, yo tambien me atrase, pero bueno ya acabe, y aqui esta.<p>

Lo descubrioro, si? bueno pues el Franada con Prusia gano!

**Proximo capitulo: Extraño.**

¿Le van entendiendo?.

Pues espero que si, y por cierto, no , no son encarnaciones, lo descubriran dentro de unos capitulos, pero no no encarnaron, aunque si se dan cuenta estan un poco extraños, con sus pensamientos.

Nos vemos!


	6. Extraño

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personaje s me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: un ser sobrehumano.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Extraño <strong>

"_Y de pronto él se mete a nuestra historia, como hace mucho tiempo, pero esta vez no dejare que se salga con la suya"_

-Caer de esa forma es poco Awesome.

Arthur volteo a ver al extraño que le extendía la mano.

Era un chico alto, de piel extremadamente pálida, una cabellera blanca, y no porque estuviese viejo, de hecho era muy joven, pero lo más llamativo de ese sujeto era el tono de sus ojos: rojizos con un toque vino.

-¿Quién eres?-hablo el americano, acercándose para ser el, el que ayudara aponerse de pie al ojiverde.

-¡Yo soy el increíble Gilbert!- dejo señalándose a sí mismo.

-Claro-comento sarcásticamente el británico.

-Oye, lamento haberte asustado-dijo el peliblanco mirando al inglés-Pero es que a veces me es difícil ocultar mi asombrosa personalidad.

-¿Entonces eras tú?-Arthur le reclamo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Ich war klar, dass (claro que fui yo).

-¿Pero cómo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Sí, ya sabes cómo te puedes mover tan rápido entre los árboles y alrededor mío, sin que uno se dé cuenta.

-Eso, mi querido amigo, lo aprendes cuando llevas siglos en este mundo.

-¿Siglos?-pregunto burlonamente Alfred- por favor, eso nadie se lo cree.

-Bueno, veo que los americanos son muy ingenuos, y desconocen mucho acerca del viejo continente-puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Arthur- Aber ein britischer wie haben Sie ein wenig mehr über die mythen recht zu glauben? (pero un británico como tu ha de creer un poco más en los mitos ¿no?)

La acción que hizo el peliblanco causo un enojo injustificado en el estadounidense.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Asombrosamente intuyo que la idiotez se te ha pegado, así que déjame presentarme como es debido, aunque después no respondo por lo que pueda pasar.

-¿A quién le dijiste idiota?-dijo muy cabreado el inglés.

-Tranquilo Iggy-ahora fue el turno del de gafas.

-Soy Gilbert, sin apellido, de tierras prusianas…soy un caballero nocturno, incitador de las sombras, buscador de la sangre y destrozador de corazones. La luna mi primera y última compañía, y claro poseo una increíble personalidad.

-Eres un loco, Prusia ya ni siquiera existe-se rio el estadounidense.

-Pero existió- se defendió el ojirojo.

-Tú…tú no eres humano-agrego Arthur.

-¿No se han dado cuenta que soy?

Arthur comenzó a darse una vaga ideo, y por más descabellada que sonara, tal vez eso podía ser.

-¡Eres un Zombi!-grito muy fuerte Alfred.

-Narr (tonto)-suspiro Gilbert.

-No puede ser-dijo quedamente el británico.

-O claro que puede ser…-se quedó viendo esos ojos verdes, penetrando en su mente buscando un poco de información-…mí querido Arthur Kirkland.

-¿Cómo supiste su nombre?

-Lo supe Jones, porque seres como nosotros, podemos leer la mente, y eso es lo que asombrosamente hice con tu amigo.

-Alfred, él es un vampiro.

-What?.

-Si sé que es difícil de entender pero él lo es-trato de sonar serio, para que el otro historiador le creyera.

-Hahaha, Iggy eres muy bromista, y yo pensando que eras un amargado.

-Está hablando en serio-comento el peliblanco.

-Tsk, los vampiros no existen, solo son un montón de invenciones del subconsciente de la gente.

-Sabes-hablo Gilbert-el awesome yo, no tiene que perder su maravilloso tiempo con gente como tú…Alfred-Le dio la espalda, y se quedó viendo al inglés-pero contigo es una historia aparte…

-Eh?

-Como vampiro he vivido siglos y siglos, y con mi increíble personalidad y mi carisma he estado con verdaderas bellezas, y bueno por ti Arthur me quedaría mucho más tiempo aquí en Rumania, ¿no te gustaría divertirte un rato?

-What the helll are you saying?- pregunto el británico con la cara roja del coraje.

- Vamos, sé que no te puedes resistir a este dios-se fue acercando cada vez más al ojiverde, el cual por la impresión apenas podía retroceder. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, se le lanzo a besarlo por el cuello.

-Awss…bastard, let me go- forcejeaba, pero como era obvio su fuerza no era nada a comparación con la del no vivo.

Alfred, veía la escena con cierto enfado, más que eso, con coraje, algo adentro suyo no le gustaba que ese extraño se acercara a Arthur. "No lo permitas, él es tuyo…él es tu otra mitad"

Y haciéndole caso a esas extrañas y al parecer de desconocida procedencia, el estadounidense se abalanzo contra Gilbert para separarlo. Estuvieron forcejeando unos segundos, hasta que la camisa del rubio europeo se abrió de los primeros botones dejando a la vista el medallón; y con eso el vampiro paro.

-El medallón de Janez…-murmuro.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Este es el medallón de Janez-lo tomo entre sus manos, pero sin quitárselo al anglosajón-… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Bueno…lo traje de Inglaterra, lo encontré en una recolección de objetos antiguos.

-Esto querido amigo, perteneció a uno de mis amigos, se llamaba Janez Margon.

Alfred comenzó a retirarse el suyo.

-¿Y este?-pregunto el americano con su medallón en mano.

Gilbert se acercó a verlo-….este era de Dragos Anghel

-¿De quién?-pregunto Arthur, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta para anotar ese nombre.

-De Dragos Anghel, él fue el que hiso los medallones, uno se lo dio a Janez y el otro se lo quedo.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto un tanto desanimado el chico del nuevo continente-Pensé que sería algo más interesante.

-Oh, sí que hay una historia muy interesante detrás de estas dos joyas, y la historia ocurrió aquí en Arad, nadie la conoció, solo se supo la versión de Ghenadie, y realmente fueron pocos.

-¿Qué sabes Gilbert?- pregunto Arthur, claro alejándose lo más que podía del ya mencionado.

-No sería nada awesome si se las contara, deberían descubrirla ustedes mismos- y con eso empezó a buscar algo dentro del cuello de su camisa, hasta que saco una fina cadena, en la cual se encontraba una llave; la retiro de la cadena, y se la extendió a al ojiverde-…pero puedo ayudarles con esto.

-¿Una llave?-pregunto el ojiazul- ¿de dónde es?

Gilbert señaló a lo que sería la parte más profunda del bosque, más debajo de lo que estaban, y un poco más a la derecha-Si siguen para haya, encontraran una casa, abandona, muy vieja…cuando lleguen usen la llave.

-Oye, si ere un vampiro, lo cual dudo mucho… ¿Por qué puedes estar aquí si es de día?- el norteamericano puso cara de ser lo más obvio.

-Mi no tan querido Alfred, esto es un bosque, y gracias a los arboles los rayos solares no logran llegar hasta el suelo, pero jamás me intenten ver en Arad, yo no voy si no es de noche.

-Claro que si-dijo sin darle tanta importancia el chico de lentes-Bueno Artie, continuemos.

-Ok, gracias Gilbert.

-Cuando quieras lindura-eso molesto a los dos angloparlantes-el maravilloso Oresama, estará a tu disposición.

-Sí, si claro- y con eso Alfred jalo del brazo al inglés, y se fueron caminando rumbo a la casa que les había señalado su nievo conocido.

* * *

><p>Gilbert los veía partir, y no podía creer lo qua había visto al observar los ojos de aquellos dos chicos.<p>

-Willkommen liebe Freunde (Bienvenidos mis queridos amigos)…Janez-dijo pensando en el tono verde-…y Dragos- ahora el tono era azul.

Realmente a esos dos les esperaba un misterio, con una loca historia.

-Lo irónico amigos, es que la historia se puede repetir- y con eso el peliblanco desapareció entre las sombras, decidiendo que muy pronto iría a visitar a esos dos, pero primero les dejaría que descubrieran aunque sea un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad tenia duda sobre meter a un personaje de vampiro, pero creanme que es necesario que Gilbert lo sea, espero que les guste la idea, y pues nos veremos en el proximo capitulo.<strong>

Lei sus comentarios del fic **"Mi angel de alas rotas"**, y me hicieron muy feliz, y pues claro que lo voy a continuar, y le metere un poco más de historia.

Del fic, **"Como pintar el amor"**, solo queda subir dos capitulos, los cuales espero no tardarme mucho.

Del fic, **"The little Unicorn**", pues faltan unos capitulos no muchos, pero con este si me tardareun poco, porque no tengo inspiración suficiente para continuarlo.

Actualmente tengo nuavas ideas, las cuales claro que voy a escribir, y creo que despues de terminar con el fic de **"Mi angel de alas rotas"**, subire uno que se llama **"A sweet love"**, el cual sera un UA, pero tomando parte de gakuen Hetalia, el cual sera obvio que Usuk, y sera una linda historia de amor. Y **otro fic tambien UA gakuen Hetalia**, pero ese todavia no tiene titulo.

**¿A alguien le parece estas historias?**

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo capitulo: "La casa perdida en la nada"<strong>


	7. La casa perdida en la nada

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: ninguna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: La casa perdida en la nada <strong>

"_**Y después de cientos de años, la casa recibió a dos personas que están destinadas a vivir un gran amor"**_

* * *

><p>-Vaya que tipo tan más molesto-refunfuñaba el americano.<p>

-Es simplemente raro, solo es eso.

-¡¿Simplemente raro?... dijo que era un vampiro Artie… ¿y eso se te hace simplemente raro?

-Bueno…nos dio una llave- el británico comento sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-…-suspiro-es un loco extraño.

No comentaron del asusto y continuaron con su travesía.

A cada paso los árboles se iban cerrando y el camino era más difícil, pues había más rocas de considerable tamaño y el suelo era más irregular.

-¿Iggy, crees que nos haya engañado?

-Oye- ¿Iggy, de donde lo sacaste…

-Y si de verdad es un vampiro…y nos quiere perder, para después tomar toda nuestra sangre y reunir un ejército de vampiros, que comenzaran a dominar el mundo…eso sería espantoso…solo imagínate…nuestros dos cuerpo ahí tendidos en el frio piso, sin una sola gota de sangre….¿Ah!, y si nos convierten en vampiros….eso no sería heroico…pues tendría que matar para vivir…y los héroes como yo no hacen eso…pero si no lo hago moriré…

-Ya llegamos-dijo el inglés, después de tan imaginativo discurso de su amigo.

-…y no podré ir a las playas, me quemaría o me haría polvo y el viento se llevaría mis cenizas… ¿qué dijiste?

-…Git, dije, que creo que ya llegamos.

Alfred volteo e ver y ahí en frente de ellos había una casa; la cual era muy vieja, aún conservaba un estilo bastante clásico, pero con toques de arquitectura gótica…era de tres pisos, con grandes ventanales obscurecidos por el paso del tiempo. Algunas partes de la casa todavía tenían madera.

En si era una casa muy bonita y elegante.

-¿Entonces es aquí?-pregunto el estadounidense.

-La casa parece tener años sin estar habitada, supongo que sí.

-Bueno, pues…let´s go!

* * *

><p>Y así los dos se acercaron a la puerta, la cual era de madera. Arthur tomo la llave que la dio el prusiano y la inserto en la cerradura.; la puerta cedió al instante.<p>

-Mira Artie-El americano señalaba hacia uno de los costados de la puerta, que se encontraba cubierto por una enredadera.

-What?

El ojiazul con la mano retiro un poco las plantas y dejo al descubierto una placa incrustada en la pared, la cual tenía un grabado de un sol y un luna, como los de los medallones, y abajo una inscripción.

"_Salut mereu pe cei care sunt destinate pentru a trăi o mare iubire / Siempre bienvenidos los queesten destinados a vivir un gran amor"_

Ante la frase que acaba de leer, las mejillas del europeo se tiñeron de rojo.

-Are you ok?

-Oh, yes.

-Come on Iggy-y el americano se metió a la casa; para después ser seguido por Arthur.

Al entrar pudieron ver lo que eran las escaleras para acceder a los pisos superiores, y a los dos lados de la escalera, había dos pasillos.

-¿Por dónde?-pregunto el americano.

-Bueno, creo que hay que aprovechar que hay luz de día, para subir y buscar si hay algunas velas, pues dudo que con una linterna podamos ver todo el lugar.

-Está bien.

Comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, las cuales crujían ante cada paso que daban por ellas; era muy bella esa escalera, a pesar de crujir, pues el barandal y los soportes eran de madera tallada, con sofisticados diseños.

Al final de la escalera se extendía un pasillo, que daba paso a las habitaciones y a la escalera para el último piso.

De todas las habitaciones decidieron acceder a la del fondo.

-Wow, todo esto debería estar en un museo-comento el de gafas cuando vio que el cuarto que habían tomada era como una pequeña biblioteca.

-No creo que aquí haya velas, pero definitivamente tendremos que regresar a investigar-concluyo el anglocejón.

-Es una casa de tres pisos, vayamos a ver al ático -sugirió el americano-de seguro ahí debe de haber una cuántas.

Y después de ascender por unas escaleras tan lindas como las del primer piso, llegaron igual a un pasillo, pero en este solo había tres habitaciones. Tomaron las últimas escaleras, que accedían a un pequeño espacio, donde había una puerta, la cual era del ático.

* * *

><p>En el ático, no había muchas cosas como imaginaron, realmente solo había cajas con bajillas, con oleos, mantas, pergaminos y por suerte velas.<p>

Tomaron unas cuantas y bajaron a la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>-"Cel mai curajos cavaler" (El caballero más valiente)-leía el título de un libro Alfred.<p>

-Leí la versión en inglés.

-Yo nunca había escuchado de este libro.

-No me sorprende.

-Oh, eres malo Iggy-el ojiazul inflo sus cachetes.

Arthur rodo los ojos ante tan infantil acto, pero al hacerlo sus verdes pupilas se posaron en un libro, de portada rojo quemado, no tan grueso, ni tan grande…_pero pudo jurar que imágenes de un chico de ojos chocolate rojizo, y de cabello color trigo, leyendo ese libro…se venían a su mente._

Se estiro para tomar el libro, y ya en sus manos pudo comenzar a hojearlo. Al abrirlo no se dí cuenta que unas hojas cayeron al suelo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto el americano señalando el libro que Arthur tenía en sus manos.

-No sé, pero tiene varias anotaciones en rumano antiguo-volteo la página-…aparte tiene bocetos de los medallones-le enseño el libro a Alfred.

-Tienes razón-bajo la mirada-…uh?... ¿qué es esto?-se agacho para coger un par de papeles del suelo.

-Alfred…

-Son unas cartas.

Arthur dejo el libro en una mesa ceca de ahí; y se puso al lado del norteamericano, para poder leer las cartas.

La primera que Alfred tenía en su mano, era en un pergamino un tanto claro, aunque era sorprendente que la letra todavía estuviera visible.

* * *

><p><em>28, Septembrie, 1672<em>

_**Ghenadie Moldoveanu:**_

_Vil alimaña, ¿Cómo te atreves?, mal perdedor, ¿Cómo osaste?, bastardo desalmado, ¿Cómo pudiste?, maldito noble… ¿y así dices amarlo?..._

_Recuerdas que en nuestra última reunión, te pregunte "¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar?"…la respuesta no era de esperar, y hoy lo descubrí, ya lo tengo claro, y vaya de qué manera…_

_Infeliz, ¿Cómo pudiste descubrirlo, acusarlo ante todos?, ¿Cómo pudiste decir lo que es? , ¿Sabes lo que le va a pasar?, ¿Acaso no se te ocurrió lo que esto iba a proceder?, ¿qué no sabes lo que sufrirá?...estoy seguro de que si, y no solo eso, si no que esto es solo una parte de tu plan, de tu enfermo juego…no eres tonto…sabes hasta donde yo he de llegar por él,…como yo sé hasta dónde has de llegado tu por el…y por eso mis más sinceras felicitaciones…ganaste._

_**¿Cuáles son los términos de tu juego?**_

_**Atte. Dragos Anghel G.**_

* * *

><p>-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-pregunto el americano.<p>

-No tengo idea, veamos la otra carta-sugirió el ojiverde.

La otra carta, tenía un papel un poco más obscuro, pero la letra estaba igual de conservada que de la anterior.

* * *

><p><em>29, Septembrie 1672<em>

_**Dragos Anghel:**_

_Darme triunfo, y felicitaciones, eso enternece hasta al más frio y despiadado corazón, y sin embargo tomare tu palabra…Cambiare su nombre, su oh glorioso nombre, por el tuyo, tendrás diez días para disfrutar, diez días donde las piezas del juego como tú lo has llamado permanecerán en su lugar…y eso significa que no podrás salir, escapar, si no quieres ver su sangre correr…nada de trampas, nada de engaños, y al final el vivirá… si, el vivirá feliz conmigo, como siempre debió ser._

_Dicha y gracia para tus últimos días._

_**Atte. Ghenadie Moldoveanu I. **_

* * *

><p>-Entonces esta es la contestación.<p>

-Wow, yeah! Tenía razón, de que ese tal Ghenadie, no era una buena persona-celebro el estadounidense-…aunque aun no entiendo nada.

-Idiot!-Arthur tomo las cartas y las coloco dentro del libro.

Paso unos minutos, en lo que iban sacando los libros que les podrían ayudar.

-Artie, tengo hambre.

-En mi mochila traje comida, podemos cenar eso y luego ver las habitaciones.

-What?... ¿dormiremos aquí?

-No creo que quieras salir al bosque a estas horas-el británico señalo hacia la ventana, y pese a que estaba obscurecida por el polvo, se podía ver claramente que ya estaba comenzando a obscurecer.

El inglés tomo las velas, y busco una base para colocarlas-Creo que ya es hora de prenderlas, o nos quedaremos a obscuras.

Alfred ya no discutió.

* * *

><p>Después de eso, bajaron a la planta baja donde habían dejado sus mochilas; cenaron, y posteriormente comenzaron a prender unas cuantas velas, para alumbrar su ascenso.<p>

En el primer piso, no había ninguna recamara.

-Deben de ser las de arriba.

Y exactamente, en el segundo piso, donde se encontraban las tres habitaciones, pudieron encontrar que estas eran recamaras; dos de ellas una frente a la otra, eran de cama individual a diferencia con la otra, que era de cama más grande que matrimonial.

Ambos angloparlantes decidieron tomar cada uno una de cama individual, se despidieron, y cada uno partió a su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Era extraña la sensación de ese cuarto, le era extrañamente conocido, como si ahí hubiese pasado varias noches.<p>

Arthur decidió dejar de pensar en eso, se dirigió a la cama y quito la mata cubierta de polvo que protegía a la colcha de este.

Se recostó…pero al tener contacto con la superficie acolchada, su mete comenzó de nuevo con esos raros sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Después de haber sacudido la cama y optado por quitar el edredón, Alfred decidió dormir, se acostó…puso su mirada en el candelabro que colgaba del techo…y su mente divagaba en cada detalle, como si se los supiera de memoria.<p>

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos horas y no podían conciliar el sueño…algo en su pecho los llamaba por salir del cuarto y reunirse con algo…o alguien.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur se sentó en la cama, para acomodar las almohadas, tal vez eran las que no lo dejaban descansar a gusto…las comenzó a acomodar, cuando su mirada se quedó en algún punto de la recamara…<p>

_-Él está cerca de aquí, por favor llévame con él, necesito estar con él._

Y esa voz se había escuchado en su cabeza, era la voz de un chico, por el tono, supuso que era un chico tímido, alegre y un tanto delicado.

_-Por favor, sé que tú también quieres estar "con tu él"._

Opto por parase e ir a caminar un rato, a ver si así se cansaba más.

* * *

><p><em>-Mi amado se encuentra casi junto a mí, él está "con tu él", se bueno y vamos a su búsqueda. <em>

Y eso era lo que acababa de escuchar en su mente Alfred.

Eso no era gracioso.

* * *

><p>Taran, bueno esto es todo por hoy, lamento el retrazo, pero no encontrba donde habian quedado guardadas las cartas, creo que las escribi antes que le primer capitulo, asi que no me acordaba, pero bueno aqui estan.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Y lamento no poder poner más, pero es que asi es esta historia. **Pero cualquier duda que tengan no dudden en preguntarmela, yo con mucho gusto les contestare.**

**Bueno creo que asi estaran mis actualizaciones:**

***A sweet love: segundo capitulo.**

***Luego, Mi angel de alas rotas, con su cuarto capitulo.**

***Y luego octavo capitulo de Cuatro latidos a la vez.**

Espero no tardarme mucho.


	8. El visitante

**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me perteneces, si no seria 100% yaoi y habria usuk oficial...creo que no todo en esta vida se puede.**

**Advertencias: por ahorita ninguna, esperence a algunoa capitulos, hahaha (risa malevola).**

**Nota:**

_Cursiva, junto a pensmiento o dialogo de Alfred= Dragos_

_Cursiva, junto a pensmiento o dialogo de Arthur= Janez_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: El visitante <strong>

"Y sin saber porque, tienes la sensación de que él te lo va a quitar… así que toma tus armas y escóndelo en tu fuerte de sueños y compresión….porque en la guerra y en amor todo se vale"

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo se siente despertar sin él, sabiendo que se encuentra más cerca de lo que piensas?-<em>Con esas palabras se despertó el americano, quitándole todas sus intenciones de dormir otro poco.

Se paró de la pieza sintiendo un poco adolorido su cuerpo, claro era obvio ya que esas camas al parecer no fueron ocupadas por siglos.

Al pasar unos minutos, salió del cuarto, atravesó el pasillo, hasta la habitación del inglés…pero el ya no estaba.

Bajo las escaleras, hasta el segundo piso…y ahí fue donde lo encontró metido en la biblioteca.

-Good morning Iggy-lo saludo animadamente.

-Oh, good morning Alfred.

-¿Qué haces, tan temprano aquí?

-No tenía sueño-le contesto el británico-…así que quise ponerme a investigar un poco.

-Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?

Arthur se quedó pensando por unos instantes.

-Bueno, como ya te habrás dado cuenta tendremos que quedarnos algunos días en esta casa; así que iré Arad, por nuestras maletas…mientras tu podrías buscar en el ático cajas con documentos, o algo que nos podría ayudar.

-Iggy, entonces me dejaras solito.

-Claro que si git.

-Eres malo-inflo las mejillas el ojiazul, entregándole las llaves de su habitación.

Arthur se despidió y salió de la casa, rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaban.

* * *

><p>Era aproximadamente las dos de la tarde, Alfred se encontraba cansado y lleno de polvo; pero todo eso valía la pena, pues había encontrado algo muy interesante…tanto…que se podía llamar simplemente…"El diario de Dragos Anghel".<p>

Bueno, tanto como un libro, no era, solo eran unas cuantas hojas algo desgastadas, cosidas muy ordinariamente a una pasta negra.

Tomo el diario, y decidió bajar a su habitación para poder leerlo más cómodamente y así para cuando Arthur llegara le contara las memorias…. y poder avanzar más rápido en la investigación.

Iba en las escaleras, despacio, apreciando los gastados adornos de la pared. Casi llegando al pasillo, entre los últimos escalones, se percató de que había un espejo…opaco, pero con un hermoso marco.

-Wow!, que genial, un espejo antiguo-como historiador, e investigador, había visto miles de espejos así, pero este en lo particular lo llamaba mucho.

Acerco su rostro a aquel gastado espejo; como estaba cubierto de polvo, lo limpio con un pedazo de tela que había encontrado en el ático. Ya limpio el espejo, pudo verse en este.

Veía su rostro, una parte de su torso, el medallón colgando de su cuello y el libro entre sus manos.

Él no era vanidoso, pero en aquellos momento no podía dejar de ver sus ojos…los cuales eran extraños…primero comenzó viendo el tono azul que tanto conocía, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, iban adquiriendo un tono rojizo chocolatoso….no sabía lo que pasaba, y pese eso no quitaba su vista de aquel espejo.

Su mirada comenzó a desviarse al libro-_Léelo y así sabrás que es importante cuidar a tu él, de otras personas._

Esa voz, era la que últimamente había escuchado en su mente, y ahora era aún más extraña, pues parecía que pertenecía a la misma persona dueña de aquellas pupilas rojizas que se reflejan en vez de las suyas.

Sus ojos seguían posados en el libro del reflejo….cuando escucho a lo lejos que tocaban la puerta.

Recupero la noción de donde se encontraba, y fue a la puerta principal a abrir.

-De seguro es Artie que ya regreso.

Tomo el picaporte de la puerta, la abrió…y ahí estaba…

-De seguro te alegras de mi Awesome presencia.

Era el extraño que habían conocido el día anterior, solo que ahora llevaba una capa que lo cubrió, de seguro de los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban entre el follaje del lugar.

-Hola Gilbert-dejo seco y sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Voy a pasar-más que pregunta fue un aviso.

-Adelante.

El prusiano, al parecer conocía la casa, pues condujo a Alfred hasta unas sillas, de lo que sería la cocina…y así tomaron asiento.

-¿Y dónde está el inglesito?

-No se encuentra-dijo seriamente.

-Vaya a alguien le molesta que le pueda quitar a su "él"-dijo el peliblanco-…otra vez.

-¿A qué viniste?

-Pues quise saber si, si habían encontrado la casa, y pues a ver si Arthur quería ir a dar una vuelta por el cementerio esta medianoche.

-Por más tentador que suene, no creo que quiera ir.

-Oh, vamos, pensé que los americanos eran súper alocados, y ahora veo que no dejaras que una alma inocente se divierta, con este increíble vampiro.

-Somos alocados, pero lo comenzamos a pensar cuando metes las palabras "inocente alma" y "vampiro ", en la misma oración.

-Sabes, creo que tengo razón y el medallón está comenzando a hacer efecto en ti, antes que en el británico-susurro Gilbert, sin que el norteamericano se diera cuenta.

Alfred se dio cuenta de que todavía traía cargando el libro, y lo dejo en la mesa.

-¿Acaso ese es el diario de Dragos?-dijo emocionado el de habla alemana.

-¿Lo conoces?-su voz ahora era casi como la de siempre, un tanto más relajada.

-Claro, Dragos, le gustaba escribir en su diario…pero nadie se podía acercarse a él, creo que ni siquiera Janez lo leyó.

-La verdad, dudo que se pueda leer mucho, ya está muy gastado, y sospecho que le faltan muchas páginas.

Gilbert volteo a ver al americano, metiéndose un poco en su ente-Sabes, Dragos tiene razón, deberías leerlo, así podrías ser feliz con tu él.

-¿Mi él?

-No puedo decirte mucho, pero en el fondo sabes quién es, ¿o no?

-Amigo-dijo como si el vampiro fuese un loco-¿Cómo diablos voy a saber quién es "mi supuesto e inexistente él" , si en mi vida lo he visto.

El de pelo blanco, no le contesto…solo se quedó quieto, como si percibiera algo… alzo su mano y realizo una cuenta regresiva con sus dedos -Alfred tú lo sabrás…

En eso la puerta se abrió.

-…cuando lo veas.

Y esta vez era Arthur quien llegaba, con varias maletas.

Alfred quedo estático viendo a su amigo intentando quitarse de encima lo que había traído, cuando retomo la conciencia y se fue a donde el ojiverde.

-Oye Artie yo te ayudo.

* * *

><p>Acomodaron las maletas cerca de la entrada, para después irlas subiendo una por una.<p>

-Ah, por cierto Iggy, Gilbert está aquí…-señalo a la cocina, pero el mencionado ya no estaba.

-Tal vez se fue.

-A lo mejor.

Alfred, subió las maletas, mientras Arthur acomodaba en la cocina, algunas cosas que había comprado para comer durante su estadía en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Después de acomodar las cosas, decidieron comer un poco…y después se retiraron a la biblioteca, para poder ver a detalle el diario, que el americano había encontrado.<p>

-No está todo completo, pero podremos sacar algunas fechas importantes-comento el ojiazul, acomodándose en una silla.

-Las iré anotando-dijo Arthur, abriendo en una hoja en limpio su libreta.

-De las primeras fechas creo que esta es la que mejor se ve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>12, Februarie 1663<strong>_

_Mi padre hoy se fue a la guerra, mi madre llora, pues sabe también como yo que es difícil que regrese, pero es bueno conservar las esperanzas y orar por su bien._

* * *

><p>-Es la letra de un niño-señalo el inglés-era cuando Dragos tenia supongo que unos ocho años.<p>

_-De hecho tenía doce años, cuando mi padre se fue a la guerra, era un día frio…y las nubes no presagiaban su pronto regreso-_Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz, en su cabeza…pero la información era interesante-Creo Iggy, que Dragos tenía doce años.

-¿Doce?-lo pensó un poco- puede ser, tal vez sea lo correcto, por la madurez de sus palabras, creo que de todos modos estaba avanzado para su edad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>22, August 1663<strong>_

_Hoy muere mi padre, y mi mirada lo busca orando por su eterno y pacifico descanso. Que todo en su vida haya sido lo que esperaba, y que a mi madre y a mí nos tenga en su eterna memoria._

* * *

><p>-Su padre no duro mucho-comento Alfred- <em>Pero aun así sé que fue un fuerte general. <em>

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Arthur, señalando unas anotaciones algunas fechas después del deceso de su padre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3, Septembrie 1663<strong>_

_Sigue siendo extraño…pues aun no me acostumbro, y sin embargo ir descubriendo esos pequeños detalles de lo que soy. Hoy la luna es bella y el viento es fresco, lo cual hace que mis ganas de querer saltar de la ventana de mi alcoba, he ir a reunirme con mis hermanos nocturnos…pero sé que eso preocuparía a mi mamá, si se da cuenta de que ando jugueteando con las secas hojas de los árboles que caen, en vez de estar dormido._

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que él sea también un...?<p>

-Pero él está muerto, se suponen que ellos son inmortales-dedujo Arthur.

-Lieblichkeit (Hermosura), no precisamente tenía que serlo en su totalidad.

Los dos angloparlantes voltearon a ver, y se encontraron con Gilbert, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Bloody hell, ¿Cómo diablos entraste?

-Soy demasiado Awesome, como para que una puerta me detenga.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo que precisamente no necesita serlo en su totalidad?

-Bueno, verán Dragos, no era un vampiro puro, él era un ser nocturno, si no mal recuerdo, creo que nació así, tal vez alguna maldición en contra de s u familia, o no sé, jamás platicamos de eso.

-Esto es lo más bizarro que he escuchado en mi vida-comento el americano.

-Pues no me crean, pero se darán cuenta de la verdad, en un abrir, y cerrar de ojos.

Para cuando termino de decir eso, el prusiano no se encontraba en el a habitación.

-Está loco-reclamo el ojiazul.

-Pero, al parecer si los conocía-agrego Arthur-tendremos que hablar con el después.

Alfred, al escuchar eso, sintió una presión en su pecho, junto con esa extraña voz…Cuídalo_, compréndelo…y amalo. _

-Bueno, creo que aquí hay algo acerca de su madre-le señalo el británico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>23, Noiembrie 1669<strong>_

_Madre, ha caído enferma, igual que alguna vez cayo mi tía y alguna vez mi abuela…se que llegaría este día, pero ahora es diferente, esa sensación de que todo lo que conozco se ira apagando…y solo yo quedare._

* * *

><p><em><strong>15, Decembrie 1669<strong>_

_Muere mi madre, y en sus últimos murmullos, ha dicho lo orgullosa que esta de mí, lo mucho que me ama…hoy muere, y un joven de dieciochos años, tendrá que abrir sus alas para explorar entre los rincones de la noche._

* * *

><p>-Su padre muere y luego su madre…eso fue algo muy triste-dice el de gafas.<p>

-Pero algo muy común en esa época.

-Aquí dice que tuvo que expandir sus alas…así que se fue de donde vivía.

-De hecho aquí lo menciona-Arthur toma el diario, y comienza a leer- La fecha es, 8, februarie de 1670, y dice, "Con la ausencia materna, he llegado a la vieja casona de mi familia, en Arad, he sido recibido atentamente. Todo es diferente, será un gran cambio, aunque por mi condición, en alguna temporada tendré que retirarme".

-Entonces no vivía en Arad, se mudó para acá.

-Exacto, creo que eso se lo tendremos que preguntar a detalle, a Gilbert.

La sensación lo volvió a invadir-Como quieras, si no te molesta, iré a dormir un rato, nos vemos.

-Buenas noches Al…-pero antes de terminar, el americano se encontraba en las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Arthur también estaba cansado, así que tomo el diario, y se lo llevo a su habitación. Se puso la pijama, se metió a la cama, y tomo una linterna para alumbrarse en sus lectura.<p>

-Tsk…que raro, ¿por qué hay dos cosas diferentes el 25 de Abril?

Enfoco más la linterna y comenzó a leer…

* * *

><p><em><strong>25, Aprilie 1970<strong>_

_Hoy tengo dos cosas que contar: _

_**Primero: **_

_Me miraba curioso, me miraba amenazante, como si yo pudiese quitarle un tesoro o algo así, su nombre, su nombre es Ghenadie Moldoveanu, su casa, al centro de Arad, su misión…proteger lo que cree suyo. ¿Por qué me veía así?, no hay razón, no le he hecho nada._

_**Segunda: (Antes de ser maleducadamente visto por Ghenadie)**_

_Caminaba aburrido por el pueblo, cuando vi a ese chico, algo intrigante, cabello rubio a los hombros, con ciertas ondulaciones y ojos cafés con un brillo especial…es extraño saber que hasta estas altas horas de la noche sigue en mis pensamientos._

* * *

><p>-<em>Es el día que Dragos me conoció, yo lo vi a lo lejos, no me acerque…pero yo también estuve pensando en hasta alta hora de la noche-<em>Arthur, comenzó a escuchar esa voz en su mente, la misma que la noche pasada-_Supongo que lo mismo paso contigo Arthur, aun sigues pensando porqué se fue del cuarto así de repente. Sabes que es tu él._

El sueño comenzó a vencerlo, no podía más…

-…Alfred-lo menciono antes de cerrar sus ojos, después de escuchar un "Ese es tu él"…antes de sentir la almohada contra su rostro…antes de soñar con el americano.

* * *

><p><strong>Y por hoy esto es todo.<strong>

**Bueno ya haya más información acerca de Dragos y de Janez, y bueno del diario esto no es todo, todavía faltan fechas, pero estas serán presentadas en otros capítulos,**

**Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que el pasado raro de Dragos, no les haya incomodado.**

**Ha por cierto, si Arthur todavía no escucha mucho la voz de Janez, como Alfred de Dragos, es por algo muy curioso que se lama celos…pero esto lo explicare después, pues para esto se tiene que saber, que paro entre Dragos, Janez y Ghenadie.**

**Por el momento Alfred es el que más contacto tiene con Dragos, pero les prometo que después habrá también por parte de Arthur, y se podrá ver su extraño comportamiento.**

**Nota1**: Las fechas del diario, no están en inglés, están en rumano.

**Próximo capitulo: El diario de un enamorado**

Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews en el fic de **Mi angel de alas rotas**, espero subir pronto otro capitulo; y lo mismo de **A sweet love.**


	9. El diario de un enamorado

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertensias: ninguna, por ahora hahaha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: El diario de un enamorado<strong>

"_Y las palabras que ahí se escribieron, ahora las interpretan sus corazones"_

* * *

><p><em>Y en suaves murmullos de palabras sus pasos se daban dentro de la casa, eran lentos pero decididos a ir directo a la biblioteca.<em>

_Y ahí lo encontró, a ese chico de misteriosa mirada, pero de pícara sonrisa, ¿Lo conocía?... ¿Sabía quién era?_

…_en ese momento si…en ese instante lo sabía todo._

_-Dragos…-lo llamo…pero no era su voz…no era su tono…no era lo que quería decir._

_Él lo mira, y sonríe._

_-Janez, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?-esa voz era dulce y llena de cariño._

_Se acerca un poco-¿Qué tanto escribes ahí?-señala el libro que tiene Dragos._

_-Esto amado Janez…será el diario de un enamorado._

* * *

><p>Se despertó; todo había sido un sueño.<p>

Arthur se sienta en la cama, ve a través de la ventana y ve que todavía es de noche.

Intenta volverse a dormir…pero no lo consigue, tener aquel diario a su lado no lo está dejando.

* * *

><p>Alfred empieza a despertarse, observando como ya está algo iluminado sus cuarto, se para para arreglarse; y una vez ya listo se dirige a la biblioteca, cuál sería su sorpresa al no encontrar al inglés.<p>

Al final el estadounidense decidió ir al cuarto de su compañero.

Suavemente abrió la puerta, encontrando a Arthur profundamente dormido, tan tranquilo, tan relajado…sus suaves respiraciones, con ese lindo sonrojo.

Lo miro un rato más, antes de darse cuenta que sobre la cama se hallaba el diario.

Se acercó, y con cuidado lo tomo…pero al tocar esa vieja pasta, un impulso nació dentro de él…ese de acariciar esos finos cabellos rubios.

Tuvo que salir de la habitación antes de realizar, lo que en ese momento su corazón le pedía.

Con el diario en mano, y un corazón acelerado se dirigió a la biblioteca, para tratar de olvidar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1, <strong>__**Mai, **__**1670**_

_Reunión con los nobles del rumbo, y ahí se encontraba el chico misterioso, con esa sonrisa tímida. Me acerque a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras y al final supe que era alguien bastante interesante, agradable y buena persona._

* * *

><p>Eso es lo que acababa de leer el ojiazul.<p>

-_Pero mi presencia era todo un acontecimiento, las puertas del salón se abrieron, y ahí, justo frente a mí, él se encontraba, con esa tierna mirada, y esa aura que lo rodeaba, de paz…de armonía…ese era mi Janez, mi siempre dulce Janez_-era la voz que surcaba de nuevo toda su mente, esa voz que lo acompañaba últimamente, y que fue interrumpida, cuando la puerta se abrió., dejando a la vista a un británico, aun con la pijama, y esa mirada acuosa de dormir.

_-Y la puerta se abrió, y sus azulados ojos captaron la ternura escondida de ese ser, su siempre dulce Arthur-_la voz volvió-_jajaja, amigo debes admitir que se ve lindo así._

-Hello, Alfred, lo lamento, pero no pude dormir bien-bostezo.

-No problema-aseguro el americano.

-¿Qué haces?-se fue acercando a Alfred.

-Pues, estaba leyendo un poco del diario, lo siento, es que fui a la mañana a verte, y pues estabas dormido y el diario en la cama, así que lo tome.

-¿Qué has leído?

-Estaba leyendo que fue a una reunión, con los nobles de Arad, y que ahí se encontraba Janez.

-Algo eran ellos dos, y les paso algo malo.

-_Algo terrible-_esa era la dulce voz que provenía del subconsciente de Arthur.

-¿Crees que llegaron a amarse?-pregunto el ojiazul.

_-Más de lo que se debería_-esa fue la voz de Dragos, contestándole al estadounidense.

Arthur miro fijamente a Alfred, perdiéndose un momento en ese tono azulado…que sin darse cuenta cuando, se fue volviendo la misma del chico de sus sueños, el chico del diario…Dragos.

-Dragos lo amo tanto, que llamo a esto, el diario de un enamorado-contesto el británico, con una voz tranquila, calmada…y como si alguien hubiera puesto esas palabras en su boca.

Algo dentro de Alfred, reconoció las palabras, y lucho por tener el control por un instante.

-Y Dragos aun lo sigue amando como el primer día-contesto y al igual que Arthur, eso no fue planeado, simplemente nació.

* * *

><p>El resto del día decidieron pasarlo en la biblioteca, Arthur transcribía al inglés, lo que llevaban leído del diario.<p>

Y Alfred, bajaba libros del ático, a la biblioteca, para ver si alguno les podía servir.

Ambas voces, se calmaron y no profanaron en su mente en todo lo que quedo del día.

En la noche, cada uno se fue a su cuarto respectivamente, pues estaban cansados.

* * *

><p>Arthur se miraba en el espejo del tocador del cuarto, se encontraba limpiándose un poco de polvo con un pañuelo húmedo.<p>

Lo pasaba por su piel, una y otra vez…al frente solo tenía el reflejo de sus pupilas.

-Este lugar es extraño-alcanzo a decir, mientras se limpiaba del otro lado.

Al final coloco el pañuelo en sus ojos, pero al retirarlo, esa irada no era suya, hasta podía jurar, que el tono de sus ojos había cambiado un poco, ya no era totalmente verde, ahora tenía ese tono algo rojizo.

Miro a la ventana, y alcanzo ver una luna, una semi luna…y eso, le trajo un sinfín de imágenes, que no podía tomar como suyas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se paró de la silla en donde estaba, y camino hasta llegar a la puerta.

Cruzo el pasillo, tomo el picaporte, de la puerta del cuarto de Alfred, la abrió.

Al pasar, vio que el americano se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Alfred se le quedo mirando algo extrañado.

El sin saber un porque se a cerco hasta donde estaba.

-Solo…vine a decirte…buenas noches…-su voz sonó tímida, pero alegre, y después de decirle eso, lo abrazo.

Fue un abrazo corto, pues al sentir el contacto con el cuerpo americano, recupero una especie de razón, y se apartó bruscamente.

-Yo…lo siento…no sé qué me paso…- y con eso salió rápido del cuarto, para encerrarse en su habitación, dejando a un ojiazul con el corazón acelerado, y con una mueca de confusión.

_-Es muy lindo ¿no?-_era de nuevo esa voz.

-…si, si lo es- y una sonrisa tonta surco por su rostro.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo por hoy, espero pronto poner otro capitulo, de este fic, en lo particular, este capitulo, es asi, no tiene mucha acción ni descubrimientos, pero es donde Arthur, comienza a portarse extraño.<p>

Nos vemos!


	10. Agosto 23

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: ninguna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Agosto 23<strong>

"_Y porque me importaba tanto…lo anote en mi diario"_

* * *

><p>¿Qué diablos le sucedió?... ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... ¿Cómo pude abrazar a Alfred?<p>

Ese era Arthur, en su habitación, con el corazón acelerado, dando vueltas frente al tocador.

_-Ah, tranquilízate, estoy seguro que lo disfrutaste_-esa era de nuevo la voz.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?- Oh genial ahora estaba hablando solo.

_-Solo hazlo…-_y esa fue la misteriosa contestación final.

-No pienso discutir.

Se acercó a la cama…después de ponerse la pijama; y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido…por el momento solo esperaba que el americano olvidara lo que hiso.

* * *

><p><em>El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, y el viento acariciaba toda la superficie con su suave balanceo.<em>

_-¡Janez!-grito el joven rumano._

_-Dragos, buenas tardes-saludo, no pudiendo evitar mostrar su felicidad, de verlo otra vez._

_-¿Dónde habías estado?, me…me preocupaste._

_-¿Enserio?-sonaba algo dudoso._

_-Enserio-le sonrió, mientras le hacía señas, para caminar un poco._

_-Bueno…tuve unos asuntos que arreglar en Eslovenia, y por eso tuve que viajar._

_-¿Tu solo Janez?_

_-Si-sonrió inocentemente-Sabes, no deberías ir solo tan lejos-se acercó un poco al chico rubio-Si quieres, puedes avisarme, y estaré encantado de acompañarte, cuando sea._

_-mmm, gracias, pero no es necesario que te molestes._

_-No sería ninguna molestia…_

* * *

><p>A pesar de saber que era solo un sueño…eso fue tan…<p>

-…real.

* * *

><p>Alfred no le comento nada, respecto a ese "asunto", pero aun así, no se sentía muy a gusto…por lo que propuso al americano, poner fin al diario…y leerlo todo ese día.<p>

-Eso suena bien, Iggy-dijo el estadounidense, emocionado con la proposición.

Se acomodaron en la biblioteca, la cual ya estaba más recogida, y mejor acomodada.

Abrieron el curioso libro en donde se había quedado el otro día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>14, <strong>__**Junie**__**, 1670**_

_Para la temporada veraniegas, se decidido un fiesta de la región, donde acudieron grandes personalidades e invitados distinguidos…entre los cuales estaba Janez Margon, si, aquel chico de ojos castaños; converse con él, en una plática amena y plagada de ternura por su parte._

* * *

><p>-Vaya, Dragos tenía un fascinación con ese joven.<p>

-Mmm, supongo que era alguien muy interesante-contesto el británico.

-A lo mejor

_-…aparte de eso…él era alguien que debía ser amado._

Alfred, se palmeo la cara, ¿acaso ese día tampoco descansaría de la voz?

-¿Estas bien Alfred?

-Ah…yes…el héroe siempre está bien.

-Sí, claro…como tú digas.

Y así, el ojiazul junto con el europeo, comenzaron a leer las siguientes fechas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20, <strong>__**August, 1670**_

_A dos meses de su ausencia, solo puedo decir: lo extraño._

* * *

><p><em><strong>23, <strong>__**August, 1670**_

_Las buenas nuevas, es que hoy ha regresado…hoy le he visto…y él me ha pedido disculpas ante su repentina desaparición…y como ya lo sospechaba ese chico esconde demasiadas cosas._

* * *

><p>-Eso…acaso…es verdad-fue el británico que susurro…pues todo eso que acababa de leer, fue como su sueño.<p>

¿Pero cómo pudo soñar eso, si hasta ahora lo venía a leer?

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Iggy, estas pálido… ¿qué tienes?

-Yo…yo nada…es solo…que…debemos comer.

Y con eso el ojiverde, salió del cuarto…para dirigirse a la cocina.

_-…es adorable_…-de nuevo esa voz dentro de la mente del americano.

-…bueno…él es algo frio…pero estoy seguro que en el fondo….

-Hablar solo no es nada awesome-de repente una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

El ojiazul se volteo poco a poco, hasta que su mirada se topó con un par de orbes rojizas.

-Gilbert-susurro con frialdad.

-Amigo…algo me dice que no te alegra mi increíble presencia.

-Pues estas en lo correcto-quiso contenerse, pero algo dentro suyo lo hiso decir eso.

-Vaya…que rudo.

-¿A qué viniste?

-Vine…-se mordió los labios-a ver a Arthur… ¿a qué más?...quiero abrasarlo…tal vez besarlo…a lo mejor…llevármelo a la cama.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-dijo con fuerza…pero no precisamente con su voz.

-Dragos…que bueno es volver a escuchar tu voz.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ambos chicos que se encontraban en la habitación voltearon a ver la puerta, donde ahora se hallaba el ojiverde.

-Nada Artie-ahora si era su voz…y se sentía más tranquilo.

-Interesante-susurro el prusiano sin que nadie lo oyera.

-Hello Gilbert-saludo el británico -¿a qué has venido?

-Bueno, querida lindura, vine para ver si querían que les respondieran algunas dudas…acerca del diario.

-Sure-contesto el inglés-…bueno en este momento íbamos a comer…no sé si gustes acompañarnos…y después vemos.

-Bien.

Arthur salió del cuarto, seguido por el peliblanco…que fue agarrado de la muñeca por el americano.

El ojirojos, vio la mirada del otro…y ya no era esa tierna azulada mirada, no, ahora eran esos ojos que alguna vez vio.

Alfred, le soltó la muñeca y siguió al anglosajón, dejando al vampiro atrás.

* * *

><p>-Solo es cuestión de que se den cuenta-sonrió-…y espero que Janez ya esté actuando.<p>

Dio un vistazo al diario, y después bajo a la cocina, donde de seguro encontraría algo interesante para esa tarde…probablemente podría ver si Arthur ya estaba siendo afectado…y cómo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Listo, por hoy es todo...en el proximo capitulo, el awesome Gilbert, les contara un poco sobre estos dos enamorados...y tambien les explicara algunas cuestiones...vera como actua Arthur...y haber si Alfred controla esos raros celos.<strong>_

Las veo pronto!


	11. Y ellos eran

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

**Advertencias:...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Y ellos eran<strong>

"_Las dudas y los misterios solo son esas preciosas joyas que adornan al amor "_

Arthur sorbía un poco de té, mientras veía alrededor suyo, podía sentir una rara tención en la habitación donde se encontraba con los otros dos.

-Querido amigo...alguien te ha dicho de que comes como un animal- comento Gilbert al americano, el cual ya tenía toda la barbilla manchada con restos de comida.

-Y alguien te ha dicho que eres un bestia - se defendió el de gafas, en cuanto se pasó su bocado.

Gilbert solo suspiro.

-¿Bueno díganme en que les puedo ayudar?-pregunto el prusiano, mientras veía a los dos angloparlantes comer.

-…sup…ngo que podr…de..nos…so…bre- decía Alfred mientras ingería grandes cantidades de comida, y la verdad era que nadie le entendía.

-Maldita sea Alfred, pásate la comida antes de hablas-suspiro el inglés, mientras una vena saltaba en su cien-lo que creo que trata de decir, es que nos expliques bien…sobre la diferencia entre vampiros y criaturas nocturnas.

-Kesesesese…eso es muy fácil-comento el albino, mientras se acomodaba en la silla-…bueno como ya les había dicho Dragos no era un vampiro y también como ya les había mencionado, no se las causas, pero bueno.

-¿Y Janez?...supongo que era humano ¿no?-pregunto algo intrigado el americano.

-Bueno como ya dijiste…él era humano, nació siéndolo, pero a él lo mordió un vampiro a joven edad, así que era igual a Dragos.

-Hahaha -comenzó a reírse el ojiazul-esto suena como una película.

-Oh, cállate idiota, y deja a Gilbert continuar-señalo el rubio europeo.

En ese momento el norteamericano paro de reír, y adopto una mirada un tanto serio, la verdad no le gustaba que ese tipo estuviera ahí con ellos, y mucho menos le gustaba que Arthur se llevara así con el vampiro.

-Cuando se conocieron, Dragos ignoraba el hecho de lo que era Janez, por eso, a pesar de querer estar con ese chico, siempre intento no llegar a más, no quería lastimarlo-pauso un poco el de orbes rojizas-…pero grata fue su sorpresa al enterarse de toda le verdad, y por eso ellos dos crearon un lazo demasiado fuerte, lo que no le pareció muy bien a Ghenadie.

-¿Pero Ghenadie sabio eso?-pregunto Arthur- …sabia ¿que eran criaturas nocturnas?

-Bueno al principio no, pero como tenía una seria obsesión con Janez, pues empezó a seguirlos, espiarlos; y al final descubrió que Dragos no era lo que aparentaba ser, lo cual lo uso a su favor acusando a Janez, para ver si Dragos hacia un intercambio-Gilbert pauso-…hasta donde se Ghenadie jamás supo que su amado Janez no era humano.

-¡Espera un segundo!-grito el de gafas rompiendo con el momento-Se suponen que ambos eran vampiros…

-Criaturas nocturnas…-corrigió Arthur.

-Lo que sea…no se supone que podían defenderse, por Dios, ya he visto algo de tus habilidades Gilbert, y estoy convencido, que ese Ghenadie no hubiera sido una molestia.

-Bueno, a diferencia de un vampiro, seres como Dragos y Janez, no tienen las mismas habilidades, de hecho carecen de la mayoría de estas, lo único que los diferencia de los humanos es su tiempo de vida, sus sentidos desarrollados y su forma de alimentación-suspiro-…para un vampiro Ghenadie no hubiera sido ni siquiera una roca en el zapato, pero para ellos…-volvió a suspirar-….no estoy seguro que hubieran terminado en buenas condiciones.

-Así que no eran como tú-señalo el europeo rubio.

-No de hecho no.

-Por eso Dragos murió sin poder defenderse.

-Exacto, mi querido amigo Dragos, sabía que si Ghenadie conseguía un pequeño ejército, fácilmente podía acabar con la vida de ellos, por eso prefirió dejar de vivir a ver que le hicieran daño a Janez.

-Que persona tan más repugnante era Ghenadie- comento Alfred mientras algo ardía en su pecho ante el solo haber pronunciado aquel nombre.

-A si son los humanos...y también nosotros- comento el prusiano.

Después de eso se formó una especie de silencio algo incómodo en el lugar, y solo se escuchaban los cubiertos chocar contra los platos cuando los dos rubios continuaron comiendo.

Alfred fue el primero en terminar de comer, espero solo hasta que el británico terminara de comer, para recoger su plato e irse a lavarlos.

Gilbert vio como el americano salía de la habitación.

-Dragos quería mucho a Janez ¿verdad?-la pregunta de Arthur saco al albino de sus pensamientos, y cuando voltea a ver al humano vio que veía fijamente hacia la puerta por la que había entrado Alfred.

-El dio la vida por el-sonrió el de ojos rojos-…literal la dio por él.

Arthur solo sonrió ligeramente, mientras otro silencio se hacía en la habitación.

-Y la volvería a dar-susurro el vampiro para que el ojiverde no escuchara.

Alfred termino de lavar los platos, se secó las manos, y decidió ir a ver si su "querido amigo no vivo" ya se había retirado, por no decir largado.

Salió en busca de una respuesta, pero lo que encontró no le pareció bien, ya que el ser albino sonreía poco inocente a "su" Arthur, aunque este último no se diera cuenta, y tal era su ira que llevo sus manos al medallón que colgaba del su cuello.

Si alguien hubiera estado atento a esa escena, se hubiera dado cuenta de que por un segundo los azulados iris del norteamericano cambiaron por un tono más café rojizo…aunque solo fue por un segundo.

Por su parte el prusiano sintió un ligero escalofrió, y sutilmente subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con unos ojos detrás de unas gafas de medio marco, los cuales le decían muchas cosas a la vez…y entre ellas estaba la frase "Nadie me lo volverá a quitar".

Gilbert sonrió, para luego comentar por lo bajo-…que inicie la función.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? ….ah, extrañaba escribir este fic…por fin me dio un poco de inspiración…aunque este es un capitulo algo lento…pero es parte de la historia…bueno espero que me perdonen por mi gran retraso y bueno espero también que esto haya sido de su gusto…<em>

_Por otra parte sobre mis otras historias ya estoy en ello…y bueno traigo la novedad de que por fin cumplí mi sueño de escribir un __**Suecia x Finlandia**__…sy que mejor haciéndolo con una historia algo fuerte…así como __**Mi ángel de alas rotas**__….tal vez hasta será más fuerte…no se …veré con el tiempo…se llama **Escuela de Maid**...y bueno que no les engalle el titulo...no es una historia muy rosa que dijamos._

_**Nos vemos!**_


End file.
